Discusión:Reality: La academia Pokémon
Inscripciones cerradas Esto fue lo que llenaron: *Cara MM: ya saben. *Nombre: Esta tambien *Apodo: es opcional *Genero: Masculino o femenino. *Ataques: que ataques sabe (min.3) *Personalidad: Como es el personaje (psicologicamente). *Sabor de helado favorito: Puede ser de algun sabor de baya. *Comida favorita: puede ser como por ejemplo, TACOS. *Pasatiempo: Pasatiempo del personaje. *Mayor temor: A que le teme el personaje. *Mayor deseo: Lo necesito (no pregunten). *Nota: Si quieres que evolucione, tenga un amor en el reality, etc. *Firma: Ya saben. ejemplo *Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png *Nombre: Nico *Apodo: Naco *Ataques: Pistola agua, placaje, bofeton lodo. *Personalidad: No se baña, esta obsesionado con los tacos y sueña con alguien llamada María. *Sabor de helado favorito: Sabor baya oran, y sabor a taco. *Comida favorita: TACOS. *Pasatiempo: Rayar las paredes (con crayones y dibujar tacos). *Mayor temor: Que se extingan los tacos. *Mayor deseo: Ser dueño de un puesto de tacos. *Nota: Casi todo lo que dice es...tacos. *Firma: --ATTE: ROCKET RAICHU Si tienes algo que decirme, dimelo ahora 23:38 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Fichas de los participantes. Yoooooo =D *Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Staraptor.png *Nombre: Germán *Apodo: Ger *Genero: Masculino *Ataques: Lluevehojas, Rayo Solar, Día Soleado *Personalidad: Es muy amigable y le encanta hacer amigos, le encantan las batallas y siempre es muy veloz. y no es nerd ¬_¬ *Sabor de helado favorito: Baya Aranja *Comida favorita: Hamburguesas. *Pasatiempo: Dibujar *Mayor temor: Los Beedrills O-O *Mayor deseo: Que alguna chica se fije en él =D *Nota: Que no evolucione, aveces sabe lo que piensa una persona ._. , que se enamore de una chica y le cante una canción, es amigo de Barbara, Neku y Sofi despues si es amigo de alguien mas no se xD pero de esos si xDDDD *Firma: [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Necesitas algo?']] 00:01 23 ago 2010 (UTC) yopi *Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png *Nombre: barbara *Apodo: barbie ( los que me conocen mas blaze ) *Genero: femenino *Ataques: resplandor, envite igneo, sol matinal *Personalidad: es super simpatica, amistosa, y muy coqueta; cuando se enamora no para de suspirar por aquel chico a quien ama, le encanta hacer amigos. *Sabor de helado favorito: chirimoya alegre ( naranja con crema =D ). *Comida favorita: pollo asado con papas fritas. *Pasatiempo: cantar y escribir. *Mayor temor: AAA ( A'riados,'A'lturas,'A'''gua ). *Mayor deseo: Que su enamorado se fije en ella ( es su mejor amigo, carlos, aparece como un jolteon ). *Nota: quiero que este '''TAN ENAMORADA DE EL que hasta le canta " when there was me and you " de Vannesa Hudgens ( y que haga hasta locuras XD).' y ese tonto de gaspar QUE NO SE META CONMIGO, YA TENGO AMOR '''otra nota, a carlos no le interesa a nadie ( ni siquiera a mi hasta un capitulo en especial ) *Firma: --Usuario:Meganium1530. Me enlizto en otra aventura Archivo:Cara_de_Gligar.png *'Nombre:'' Gaspar'' *'''Apodo: Legeko *'Genero:' ♂ *'Ataques:' Fisura, guillotina, mordida trueno y ala de acero *'Personalidad:' Emo *'Sabor de helado favorito:' Lapapa *'Comida favorita:' Los bulbasaur >=D *'Pasatiempo:' Matar hormigas con lupas *'Mayor temor:' Las cosas rosadas y tiernas *'Mayor deseo:' cortarse todas las venas sin morir *'Nota:' Es el primero en evolucionar , y por su personalidad, las conquisto a todas *'Firma:' --Una de Muchas: Mi firma 00:40 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Si no soy yo, es la muerte xD Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png *Nombre: Hilary *Apodo: Hiku *Genero: hembra *Ataques: bola sombra, excavar, cola de hierro y tacleada *Personalidad: Linda amigable, nunca se rinda, y nunca se enfada n.n *Sabor de helado fav.: UVAAAA *Comida favorita: Piplup relleno *Pasatiempo: leer y escribir *Mayor tempor: a los nerds, espinillas y granos O.O *Mayor deseo: Tener un salon relleno de chocolate *Nota: es la más guapa, todos los chicos se enamoran de mi *Firmis: ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 01:34 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Sofi is on *Cara MM: Archivo:Vulpix_may-conbufanda.png *Nombre: Sofia *Apodo: sofi o lobita (por ke es mi animal fav) *Genero:femenino. *Ataques: Envite igneo ,patada igena y energi-bola *Personalidad: Divertida ,le encanta sonreir y reir , divierte a todos defiende a sus amigos y alos que merecen ser salvados a muerte , ella es muy interactiva tiene mucha energia no es uqe se cansa de la nada , Sofi es un personaje valiente que adora las aventuras , el agua y muchas cosas mas como explorar musica etc *Sabor de helado favorito: Helado de chocolate con baya atania *Comida favorita: pastel de papa (pure con ellenode carne y huevo en su interior) ,Tortilla de papa y huevo y milanesas con pure *Pasatiempo: dibujar ,explorar cantar bailar y hacer animash (videos de musica con fragmentos de pelicuals de disney dream work etc etc ,] y hacer cosas con la compucomo leer investigar o desifrar enigmas *Mayor temor: Ah estar sola *Mayor deseo: Cabalgar o cantar a un publico grande *Nota: Evolucione si , amor si :neku ♥w♥ y poder aprender a tocar la guitarra y el piano ED *Firma: [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:57 23 ago 2010 (UTC) I am the beautiful flower that was born in the shadow Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Honchkrow.png Nombre: Lisandro Apodo: Genero: Masculino Ataques: Pulso umbrio ataque aereo golpe aereo Y tajo umbrio Personalidad: Frio malo si es necesario.Inteligente ingenioso no hace algo sin pensarselo dos veces Sabor de helado favorito: Baya enigma Comida favorita: Ojos humanos Naah mentira no tengo comida favorita Pasatiempo: Mirar las nubes Mayor temor: Vivir a las apuradas todo el tiempo Mayor deseo: Vivir en paz Nota: Que alguna chica se enamore de el pero que el no se enamore Firma: arte es algo que conserva su belleza aun cuando el cruel tiempor ha pasado sobre el.¡ARTE ES LA BELLEZA ETERNA! 02:43 23 ago 2010 (UTC) yoooo archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png *'Nombre: Alexandra'' *'''Apodo: alex *'Genero:' fem *'Ataques:' impactrueno, tacleada de voltios, cola de hierro y agilidad *'Personalidad:' linda mable y siemre dispuesta a ayudar *'Sabor de helado favorito: '''mago berry *'Comida favorita:' batido de baya safre con pedasitos de baya oran y poffins muy dulces(para los de españa poffin es pococho *'Pasatiempo:' sentarse la aire libre con sus amigas *'Mayor temor:' la oscuridad *'Mayor deseo:' ser feliz *'Nota:' beuno no se enamora de nadie a menos de que este si este enamorado de ella y que no evolucione *'Firma:' Alex pokémon 23:18 23 ago 2010 (UTC) ESTOY EN TODO Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png nombre:Iván Apodo:Ivi Genero:Chico Ataques: ataque arena, pacaje, cola ferrea y mordisco personalidad: muy sincero, incluso demasiado (le cuesta mucho guardar un secreto) Sabor de helado: Baya aranja comida favorita: baya meloc pastiempo: Jugar al futbol (a veces se las ingenia para jugar solo) mayor miedo: le aterrorizan las plantas carnivoras. mayor deseo: enamorarse nota: evoluciona (me da igual a cual menos glaceon y espeon) Firma:Eeveeneon Yo kiero D: '*Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png' '*''' *'Nombre: Neku ' *'Apodo: Neki para los amigos sercanos ' *'Genero: Masculino ¬¬ ' *'Ataques: Pistola de agua,Surf (mi atake favorito),Atacke rapido,Multiplicacion y agilidad' *'Personalidad: Siempre da lo mejor de si,siempre es persuasivo, si puede ayuda a los demas, y a veces cuenta chistes bueno (aveces le salen malos)' *'Sabor de helado favorito: Sabor baya oran/m :3 ' *'Comida favorita: Hamburguesa >:3' *'Pasatiempo: Coleccionar pins' *'Mayor temor: Ser ignorado por todos!' *'Mayor deseo: Ganar (?)' *'Nota: Que evo en el reality!>=3 (Floatzel) , Y su novia es Sofi nwn' *'Firma: 'Neku Sakuraba (~) D: Nadie nunca me pone algo en mi discucion -w-' 23:38 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Mmmmm vale Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png *'Nombre:' Victor *'Apodo:' Taro *'Genero:' ♂ *'Ataques:' Megaagotar, Rayo Solar, Hierba Lazo, Excavar *'Personalidad:' Gracioso, divertido, le gusta gastar bromas, es muy aventurero y no traiciona a sus amigos, es muy fiel, odia a los chulos y a los que tienen mucho ego *'Sabor de helado favorito:' Aranja (el clasico) *'Comida favorita:' Spaggetis *'Pasatiempo:' Piratear y meter virus en los PC de la escuela *'Mayor temor:' Vertigo *'Mayor deseo:' Que vendan el colegio y se convierta en un Reality Show (XD) *'Nota:' No evoluciona, quizas se enamora *'Firma:' ''Soy un heroe?'' En serio?' 09:56 24 ago 2010 (UTC)' No sé para qué me apunto, si me van a echar el primero Cara de MM: Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Nombre: Triki. Apodo: Ninguno Genero: ♂ Ataques: Cometa Draco, Giga Impacto, Terremoto, Llamarada y CabezaHierro. Personalidad: Muy poderoso, no se rinde aunque esté apunto de perder, con sus amigos es muy gracioso. Sabor de Helado Favorito: Baya Enigma. Comida Favorita: Hamburguesas triples. Pasatiempo: Intentar aprender más ataques poderosos buscando MT´s. Mayor Temor: Los Pokémon que causan problemas de estado, también los Blissey por su gran cantidad de PS. Mayor Deseo: Aprender Sentencia, el ataque de Arceus, el cree que puede, pero es imposible, pero lo desea. Nota: Que dos chicas discutan por él, pero a él no le gusta ninguna y no sabe cómo decírselo. (xDDD) Firma: Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 10:19 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Yo please *w* Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png Nombre: Mariana Apodo: Mar Genero:Femenino (Demasiado obvio ¬¬) Ataques: Rayo burbuja,agilidad,pico taladro y rayo hielo. Personalidad: Es amable,delicada y muy dulce con los demás.Casi nunca se enfada,pero si se enfada,hay que estar prepararse para lo peor.Le gusta mucho el agua. Sabor de helado favorito:Baya meloc con cobertura de chocolate. Comida favorita: ¡Arroz con cebolla asada! XD Pasatiempo: Participar en realytis y jugar a la DS XD Mayor temor: Los pikachus(En un principio tiene miedo de Alex,pero luego se vuelven muy amigas =D) Mayor deseo: Que vendan el cole y enamorarse. Nota: No evolucioa y se enamora de algun afortunadoxD Firma:¡¡Quiero un jirachi shiny YA!!>_< POR HACER ALGO... Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig.png Nombre: Tortugi Apodo: Hoja Genero:Masculino Ataques: Hoja afilada, aromaterapia, hoja aguda y mordisco. Personalidad: No es muy listo, pero tampoco tonto, le gusta toar el pelo a los demas y dormir. Sabor de helado favorito:El de baya Aranja con baya magua Comida favorita: Pokochos, claro esta Pasatiempo: dormir. Mayor temor: Los pokemon de tipo fuego y los despertadores Mayor deseo: Dormir durante toda su vida Nota: En un cap. evoluciona, pero no se le ba, el sueño de dormir Firma:UsuarioGallade623 Q yo me apunto a toooooooo XD Cara:Archivo:Cara_de_Flaaffy.png Nombre:Lectra Apodo:Lin Género:Femenino Ataques:Rayo,esporagodón,joya de luz y doble rayo Personalidad:La típica mosquita muerta(Amable y todo lo demás ¬¬) Sabor de helado favorito:Baya meloc con nata Comida favorita:Magikarp a la plancha con bayas pasio XD Mayor temor:La oscuridad y los duskulls Mayor deseo:Evolucionar y hacer muchos amigos(Y no ir al cole nunca =D) Nota:Evoluciona y se enamora =3 Firma:No soy pija >=3 Hi! Cara:Archivo:Cara_de_Leo_como_Poochyena.png Nombre:Leo Apodo:Daaku Género:Masculino Ataques:Luz Lunar,Pulso Umbrío,Tajo Umbrío y Bola Sombra Personalidad:de todo Sabor de helado favorito:helado de menta y bayas safre Comida favorita:Tacos y nachos Pasatiempo:Dibujar Mayor temor:Los pokemon Araña Mayor deseo:Volar Nota:comer...cuando evoluciona,su collar se rompe,pero tiene uno de repuesto. Firma:MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 18:59 7 sep 2010 (UTC) '''''AQUÍ 5 MAS No faltare xD Cara MM: Archivo:Alberto.png Nombre:Alberto Apodo : King Genero: Masculino es que no saben por mi apodo xDDDD Ataques : Puño Hielo Fuerza Bruta Garra Dragon y AcuaCola Personalidad:Es amigable amable amistoso alegre a veces tranquilo y unas veces no muchas serio(sin exagerar xD) y el tipico futbolista de la escuela y es inteligente y futbolista Sabor de helador favorito:Baya Aranja Comida Favorita : Pizza Pasatiempo : Jugar futbol Mayor temor : Quedar en primera fase del mundial de futbol con la seleccion Italiana de futbol Mayor deseo: Ganar el mundial de futbol con la seleccion italiana de futbol Nota : Es el tipico chico perseguido por todas las chicas exepto por las que tienen novio y no evoluciona Firma ★K!ng Hatake★ 21:19 13 sep 2010 (UTC) 'Yo igual XD' Cara MM: Archivo:Totodile_brillante.png Nombre:Fernando Apodo : Ferbus Genero: Masculino Personalidad:Es amigable,amable,simpatico y algunos ppiensan quee...tierno...PERO SI ME PROVOCAN,como dicen:Cachetada con un guante blanco . Ataques:Hydrobomba,Mordida Hielo y Fuerza Bruta(Este ultimo,solo lo usa para cuando lo provocan o la adrenalina Xd) Sabor de helador favorito:Bonguri Azu con Vainilla y Chispas y Jarabe de chocolate y, y, y*Se fue por un helado XD*. Comida Favorita : Pizza Pasatiempo : Leer,hacer reir a los demas,Dibujar y Estudiar Frances. Mayor temor : Cometer un grandisimo error :O Mayor deseo: Divertirme!!! Nota : No soy racista por ser shyni,tomare a King como mi maestro XD Evoluciona despues de enfrentar lo mas duro de lo duro y pues mmm que algien se enamore de el pero sin saberlo... Firma:Fer aligatoor Alguna duda? ' Hacía mucho que no me inscribía en uno, a ver qué tal ^^ ''Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Nombre: Nicolás Apodo: Nico Género: Masculino Personalidad: Es algo tímido, y le cuesta hacer amigos. Cuando se le conoce mejor, es majo y hace bromas. Normalmente no le gusta luchar, pero si se enfada mucho atacará sin dudarlo. Ataques: Chispazo, cola férrea, colmillo rayo y onda voltio. Sabor de helado favorito: Chocolate blanco. Comida favorita: La pasta (sueña con viajar a Italia xD) Pasatiempo: Le encantan los videojuegos. Si no los tiene, se conforma con leer. Mayor temor: Hacer algo mal y que los demás se burlen de ese error toda la vida. Mayor deseo: Saber que se siente al ser besado. Firma: '''ºNicopriº 09:01 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Viva meli se hara famosa~ x3 Cara:Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.png Nombre: Melita Apodo:Meli Genero:Femenino Personalidad: es enamoradiza aunque no tano ED, se hace respetar nadie la pasa por encima. Odia a las personas que se hacen los jefes. Es muy aventurera, Y odia quedar mal frente algun enemigo de ella como el dicho "Mantiene a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos mas cerca" Ataques:Toxico, excarvar y trueno el otro inventalo tu Sabor de Helado Favorito: Chocolate :D Comida Favorita: Las papas fritas :D Pasatiempo:Dibujar un kiwi ~ (? Mayor temor: Que la rechadcen como es D: Mayor deseo: Ir a Alemania~ Nota: Espera a su verdadero pero no se decide ~x3 Modificando firma~ Seguro k me echan la primera pero m ace ilu Cara:Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.jpg Nombre: Anabel Apodo: Bels Género: Femenino Personalidad: Es tímida, siempre está en las nubes adora hacer amigos y odia la soledad. Es muy inteligente y modesta. Si hacen daño a alguien que quiere sería capaz de dar su vida por él/ella. Ataques: Psíquico, Hoja mágica, Encanto, Hipnosis y comesueños. Sabor favorito de helado: Nata o baya meloc Comida favorita: Pizza o comida italiana en general Pasatiempo: Leer o pintar Mayor temor: Arañas... Mayor deseo: Encontrar alguien que la quiera por sí misma Nota: Quiero que se enamore y que no evolucione. Anabelll- Cynda 21:56 10 sep 2010 (UTC)